Leadership History of the Labor Party of Rutania
Below is a brief summary of the political career of each leader of the Labor Party of Rutania as it appears in the Rutanian Hansard. Party Leaders Graeme Heijns Storr Graeme Storr, a prominent investment banker, became interested in politics shortly after the 3685 elections. Storr founded and became leader of the Labor Party on April 12, 3688, though party was not officially registered with the Election Commission until shortly before the 3689 elections. He contested the presidency in 3689 and won just under 9%. He was elected to the Legislative Assembly of Delvar and was supposed to become its Opposition Leader but opted not to take his seat and instead sit in Parliament. He was reelected to Parliament in 3693 and simultaneously won the Presidency of Rutania and a seat in Parliament in 3697. He was elected President on the second round with 54%. However, the Labor Party performed poorly in the legislative elections and Storr was forced to resign as leader. He served as President for a single term before returning to Parliament. He served concurrently as President and the Labor Party’s Internal Affairs critic. Under Yvonne Sandals, he served as Foreign Affairs critic. *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Delvar in 3689 but did not take his seat. *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, 3697, 3701. *'Party service:' Elected Party Leader in April 12, 3688. Appointed Internal Affairs Critic on August 21, 3699. Appointed Foreign Affairs Critic on January 14, 3703. *'Ministerial service:' Elected President of Rutania on July 1, 3697. Did not seek reelection in 3701. *Born 8 January 3647 *Married to Helena Howick. Father of Georgina. Rita Crick Rita Crick, an economics professor at Wielenheim College, was elected to Parliament 3689. Crick was quickly named by Graeme Storr to serve as his Foreign Affairs critic. After Storr announced his intention not to seek a second term as President of Rutania and step down as party leader, Crick emerged as a favorite to succeed him. She defeated four other candidates to claim the leadership in 3699. Her leadership was marred by internal strife and she won only 9% in the 3701 elections and saw the party lose three seats. She resigned as leader and as a member of Parliament shortly after. *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, 3697, 3701. Resigned from Parliament on March 6, 3703. *'Party service:' Appointed Foreign Affairs Critic on July 1, 3689. Elected Party Leader on August 21, 3699. *Born 31 May 3649 *Married to Stane Kraigher. Mother of Anton and Andrej. Yvonne Sandals Yvonne Sandals entered politics after giving up her career as a lawyer. She worked with Graeme Storrs to bring the Labor Party to Khodor. She unsuccessfully contested the 3689 elections but won a seat in 3693 and was reelected in 3697. As President, Storr was able to persuade Sandals to enter federal politics. In 3699, she was narrowly elected Deputy Leader despite not holding a seat in Parliament. She won a seat in Parliament in 3701 and was elected leader following Rita Crick’s resignation in 3703. Elected leader at 64, Sandals faced scrutiny because of her age. On June 8, 3703, her husband, Elliott, died of brain cancer. Sandals considered resigning but received the support of her caucus and decided to continue on as leader. Just over a year before the 3705 elections, Sandals conducted a massive reshuffle of her frontbench. During the 3705 elections, Sandals campaigned vigorously and was able to win 21% of the vote on the first round. She did well enough to participate in the runoff but she lost it, having won just 37%. Her strong support translated across the country and she saw the Labor Party gain 43 seats in Parliament, more than doubling its previous presence. *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Khodor in 3693 and 3697. Unsuccessful candidate in 3689. However, she announced that she would step down before 3708. This meant that she would only lead her party in one election. *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3701. *'Party service:' Appointed Regional Leader on July 1, 3689. Elected Deputy Leader on August 21, 3699. Elected Party Leader on January 14, 3703. *Born 13 April 3638 *Married to Elliott Whitby. Mother of Ryan, Bradley, and Dale. Party Deputy Leaders James Milburn James Milburn was a prominent shipping unionist before entering politics. He was selected by Graeme Storr to serve as the party’s first deputy leader. Following Storr’s resignation, Milburn stunned the political world by bowing out of the upcoming leadership contest. He concluded that serving as leader would take away from his personal life. He was, however, appointed by Rita Crick to serve as Labor’s Foreign Affairs critic. He was demoted to the Trade and Industry portfolio in 3703 by Yvonne Sandals. *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, 3697, 3701. *'Party service:' Appointed Party Deputy Leader on July 1, 3689. Appointed Foreign Affairs Critic on August 21, 3699. Appointed Trade and Industry Critic on January 14, 3703. *Born 27 January 3655 *Married to Mo Law. Father of Frank and John. Eve McGinn Eve McGinn was a popular radio host before entering politics. She was viewed as a rising star within the party until her shock defeat in 3797. Following her defeat, she resigned as the party’s Food and Agriculture critic. Had she been a minister, she likely could have retained her portfolio. Undeterred, she decided to work with party activists and regained her seat in 3701. Shortly after returning to Parliament, McGinn was successfully elected deputy leader of the party. *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689 and 3693. Defeated at general elections in 3697. Returned to Parliament in 3701. *'Party service:' Appointed Food and Agriculture Critic on July 1, 3689. Elected Deputy Leader on January 14, 3703. *Born 29 October 3658 *Divorced from Simon Point. Mother of David. Ministers Jan Hope *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Finance Critic on July 1, 3689. *'Ministerial service:' Appointed Minister of Finance on October 1, 3693. *Born 3653 Nanci Mears *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689 and 3693. Defeated at general elections in 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Health and Social Services Critic on July 1, 3689. *'Ministerial service:' Appointed Minister of Health and Social Services on October 1, 3693. *Born 21 May 3648 *Married to Liz Onley. Mother of Jane, Donna, and Laurel. Joyce Stahl *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Environment and Tourism Critic on July 1, 3689. *'Ministerial service:' Appointed Minister of Environment and Tourism on October 1, 3693. *Born 8 November 3638 *Married to William Nielsen. Mother of Audra. Members of the Front Bench Luke Crews *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Party Whip on July 1, 3689. *Born 3652 Jim Eves *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Party President on July 1, 3689. *Born 26 October 3661 *Married to Bernadette Kennedy. Father of Nigel and Carmel. Patrick Turcotte *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Party Vice President on July 1, 3689. *Born 1 November 3662 *Married to Shirley Flaherty. Father of Lisa and Karen. Patrick Urquhart *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Internal Affairs Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 3655 Rebecca Lennon *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Defence Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 1 July 3650 Piper Raw *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689 and 3693. Defeated at general elections in 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Justice Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 17 March 3658 *Married to Ted Barr. Mother of Ruth, Katy, and Simon. Adam Fegan *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689 and 3693. Defeated at general elections in 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Infrastructure and Transport Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 22 June 3661 *Married to Annette Roskill. Father of Kieran, Matthew, and Laurie. Annabelle Loch *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Education and Culture Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 3649 Eamon McAullife-Ennis *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Science and Technology Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 24 April 3659 *Married to Joan Galway. Father of Nessa, Alan, and Máire. Andy Capulet *'Parliamentary service:' Elected to Parliament in 3689 and 3693. Defeated at general elections in 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Trade and Industry Critic on July 1, 3689. *Born 3658 Alicia Bowling *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Kragusrov in 3693 and 3697. Unsuccessful candidate in 3689. *'Party service:' Appointed Regional Leader on July 1, 3689. *Born 3653 Brianna Grainger *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Ardinia in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Regional Leader on July 1, 3689. *Born 3661 Sallyanne Fatin *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Delvar in 3689, 3693, and 3697. Served as Leader of the Opposition from 3689 until 3693. *'Party service:' Appointed Regional Leader on July 1, 3689. *Born 3650 Zachary Killebrew *'Provincial service:' Elected to the Legislative Assembly of Bozarland in 3689, 3693, and 3697. *'Party service:' Appointed Regional Leader on July 1, 3689. *Born 24 February 3662 *Married to Christina West. Father of Walter and Ella. Mary Hagan Gabrielle Atkinson Deborah Pyatt Jesse Craver Robert Pugh Sherri Gibson Vera Daniels